


Grooming an Injured Angel

by bunnigirl74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, light destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnigirl74/pseuds/bunnigirl74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is injured and turns to the Winchesters for assistance.  His wings are injured and his Grace is running a little low.   Dean worries about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's going to be one of THOSE evenings.

Grooming an Injured Angel.

Chapter  One:

                Dean and Sam were in their motel room for the night.  Both of them nursing various cuts, bruises and split lips from the demon slaying of the night.   Dean carefully snipped the floss he used to stitch up the gash across Sam’s shoulder blade.    “You know a bit more to the right and you’d be missing about half your neck.  “    Sam hisses a bit at the final tug on the wounded skin.   “I didn’t  duck quite far enough to miss it all.”   Dean huffed a bit at that with a faint quirk of his mouth.    “All right then are we good enough to order pizza, or does it look like “Vacancy part two “ in here?”    Sam studied the area.. and grabbed their ripped jackets and the blood soaked towels.  “Good enough.”     Dean began to turn to the phone and stumbled back as he bumped noses with a stunned looking Castiel.  “Damnit Cas!”    The angel swayed slightly and the collapsed on the already injured hunter dragging a muffled oof and another oath.  “Sammy!”  

                Sam jumped up and helped Dean drag the angel over to a bed.   They were about to drop him back first on the matress when a pained sound came from the half conscious angel.    “Staauh.. “    The two brothers looked at each other.   “Cas you awake?”    The angel struggled to open his blue eyes clouded over with pain.   “Broken wing.  Pain.”     The two brothers worked to carefully heave the angel on the bed.   Dean carefully turned Cas’s head so the angel wouldn’t accidentally smother his vessel.   The angel made a slight sound and then was quiet.   The brothers tried being careful knowing they couldn’t see these wings, but not wanting to accidentally injure the angel more than he already was.   

                Dean watches the sounded angle as he and his brother manhandle him to take care of him.   The pained blue eyes of his best friend were unable to see him clearly.   It tore at him to see an Angel of the Lord so pained and distressed.    This being saw something worthy in his damaged, hell toasted soul.   He’d come to their rescue when they needed it.  Hell he turned against his brothers and gave up Heaven for them.   Now it looked like he may need them.   He glanced at his brother and met his worried eyes, both of them asking the other; could they help the angel? 

                Pizza was ordered, and had arrived before the Angel stirred again.   It was a muffled pained sound and they heard a rustling sound before the box was flipped off the nightstand and Cas made an agonized sound.  “Cas?”  Dean’s rough voiced was worried, echoed by Sam’s “Cas!”    The angel stirred and opened his eyes.   “I am sorry to have startled you both.   I was injured in a fight with Raphael.   I think my wing is broken.”    The Winchesters look anxiously around trying to figure out where the wings are.  “A.. Are we injuring you more?”  Cas tries to sit up, and the rustling sound occurs again and he decides to stay where he was.   “No, they are incorporeal, but.. I cannot call for assistance, and bring down Raphael’s forces, and I cannot repair them on my own.   “  

                The boys look at each other and then back to the blue eyed angel of the Lord.   “uh.. “  Was about all Dean could come up with.    Sam:  “Do, do you need, a, erm,  Specialist?”    That gets the other two in the room to look at him with a baffled expression.   “Specialist?   Sam, it’s not like there is an Angel 911 in the phone book.”    Sam stretched uncomfortably.    “A vet?”   Cas gives Sam a dry withering look.  “I am not a bird, I am an angel of the Lord.”    Dean covers his face with one hand.  “With a broken wing.  Okay, okay,  we all know this is not wild kingdom.  So, is it possible for us to fix your wing?” 

                There is silence for the moment.  “If I am able to manifest them, without damaging the two of you, or exploding the room.”   Sam blinked surprised and there is a sigh from Dean.  “Of course there would be some dangerous conditions.”  He rubbed his eyes once wearily, and then clapped his hands together.    “All right then. Sam grab the first aid kit.   We’ll go outside.  Cas, do your best not to blow the motel off the map. “  Dean grabs the whiskey, and opens the door for Sam, and the brothers exit and back away from the door, leaving Cas to hopefully not explode the motel.

    They can hear Cas screaming as he works to break his wings into the corporeal plane of reality.   The lights in the room blaze, and there are complaints from the others, people coming outside to yell at the “Asshole blaring the tv.”    Sam and Dean trying to looking innocent from their spot next to the Impala as their room falls quiet.   

                Dean winces, looking down at the ground as he hears his angel screaming.  One part of him wanting to cover his ears to stop the screams; Dean could remember flashes of hell.  The screams as the heavenly host came to rescue him.   The screams his did as the beautiful sight of a holy angel grabbing him terrified the evil slowly taking over his soul.   The other part of him is stoic, determined to hear every sound in penance for all the grief he’s caused Castiel. 

The hostile other guests go back to their rooms as the boys race to Cas, the door yanked open and that is when they see, the angel laying on the bed, his wings on display, unfurled, one drooping to the ground beautiful with the raven black wings, the other bent at a horrifying angle, silver dripping from where it should attach to Castiel.  Some of the feathers are burned, others broken, a sooty feather drifts to the ground.   The door is closed and locked and the brothers go into first aid action.   

 Dean gently pats Castiel’s face.  “Cas, cas can you hear me?”    Sam sets out the first aid kit.  “Maybe it’s better if he’s not awake for this.  I mean; look at that it’s definitely broken.  Dean frowns, and nods, and then moves carefully around the angel.  “Okay here we go. “    Fine shards of Bone are carefully cleaned out and then they pour the whiskey to clean out anything else.  Dean yelps and suddenly grabs the screeching angel and firmly presses him into the bed.    Castiel struggles for a few moments until the soothing words penetrate his pain fogged brain.   Sam finishes carefully holding the wing before Cas smashes him in the head again.   “Easy Cas, Easy.  Dean is he awake?” 

                “Yeah, he’s awake.  “   The angel looks around rather startled.    “Easy there Cas.   We got ya.   We are just gonna try to fix your wing remember?   You did not blow up the room.   It’s going to be all good.   Dean thinking to himself that he would give nearly anything to help his friend be all right again.  He’d even tell the angels if they take Cas, back and protect him and Sam all he could he’d say yes to Michael.   “Sam shoots Dean a look that clearly says that he’s not so sure that they could repair the angel.   Sam huffs out a breath to steady himself.   “Okay Cas, on the count of three; I’m gonna straighten the bone.   So try not to smite me. “   Cas nods and braces, stiffening under Dean’s hands..   “Breathe Cas.   It’ll help.”    The hunter keeps his hands firm but soothing as his brother Sam begins the count.  “One, two.  “  Sam quickly wrenches the bone together and begins wrapping  as Castiel screams thrashing under both hunter’s weight pinning him.  Dean shifts and helps Sam bine up the bone with straps of gauze and horsehair binding .    Cas finally and for the boys gratefully passes out as they manhandle the damaged wing binding it so it matches the shaping of the other wing bone.   Then with Cas still passed out they gently shuffle him about to make him more comfortable.   Then the Winchesters moved the motel table to support the damaged Wing and then gingerly folding the other wing in hopes of preventing more damage.   

   Dean cringes at the sounds Castiel makes while Sam wrenches the bone into place.   The shrieking is just on this side of eardrum breaking, he can hear the effort Castiel is making not to destroy their eardrums.  Even attempting to control his suffering, so he doesn’t cause them pain.   Maybe a chick flick moment internally but he feels the wrenching in his heart at the suffering his friend is feeling.  

                Looking over the arrangement Sam looks at Dean.  “Okay, I know Cas is an angel, but we serious need more first aid supplies, and he’s bound to need something to help with the pain.   Maybe even some food.  I’m going head on to the stores before they close and see if I can grab something that might appeal to him.   “    Dean looks at him.  “Like what?  I don’t think they have Angel Helper.”     Sam Shrugs.  “He’s an angel, maybe some fruit, nuts,  maybe some water, heck some tea if they have it.    We can’t just let him suffer through that.  ‘Cause that looks like it hurts Dean. “   Dean nods.   “I’ll stay here.   Just in case he panics, or anything comes in after him. “  Sam nods and heads out, and Dean gets the chair and moves it closer to Castiel. 

    Castiel opens his eyes confused looking around and before he can move he can feel a firm gentle hand on his ankle.  “Easy Cas.  You are okay.   Sam’s gone out to get us some more supplies.  We wrapped the broken wing as best we could and it’s propped up on a table.     Now if you thrash around you might hurt yourself more.  We didn’t use anything super sturdy to brace your wing, since we figured once you made them invisible, they’d vanish again. “    Cas nods a bit weakly.   “I understand.  I am .  I feel a scratchy feeling in my throat.”    There is a dry amusement at Castiel’s puzzlement, forcing  Dean to smother a chuckle.    “You may be thirsty.   Seems like a broken wing damages the mojo.” 

                “Yes, my grace is working to repair the damage to my wings Dean.  Because I cannot work major miracles without my wings.  ” Dean nods, “Right, okay.  I’ll get a bottle of water, you just stay right there.”   Castiel growls lightly.  “You are not giving me orders.”    Dean arches one eyebrow.  “So says the wounded angel who will break himself if he twitches too much.   Just do me a favor, lay there and be still.  We don’t’ have more bandages to wrap up any more wings. “  He moves to the motel fridge trying not to smile at the soft grumbling he can hear from the bed.  

                He sounds better for the moment, Dean thought as he opened the fridge and pulled out the water bottles.   Some of the pain has left the timber of Cas’s voice, but now his voice is a little more hoarse from the screaming.   But the angel is no longer panting with the exertion not to scream.  Always an improvement, and if Cas has enough rest, maybe he’ll heal on his own.    He and Sam need to move him somehow.   They really shouldn’t stay too long in this area.   But can they move the wounded angel with his wings.  What if someone saw him, they might lock him up at least until the angel gets his mojo back .  This whole situation is going to be tricky for Cas, and dangerous as hell.  Hell, heaven, and possible freak shows all on their collective asses.   It’s definitely turning into one of those evenings.


	2. Grooming an Injured Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spend a little time with Castiel, while Sam gets supplies.

Grooming an Injured Angel Chapter Two:

Castiel drinks the bottled water, choking slightly as, between his haste and at his odd angle on the bed, some of it tries to go up his nose. Dean considers this for a moment, and reaches for his phone. 

“’Lo?” A puzzled Sam answers. “Is Cas okay? Do we need to take him to the hospital?” 

Dean gently ruffles Cas’s hair. “No, he’s awake, I’ve got him drinking some water and I just discovered a small problem. We need you to pick up some straws. He might drown. Don’t forget the pie.” 

Sam is silent for a moment. “I won’t forget the damn pie. And bendy or non-bendy?” 

Dean studies the Angel with the wet nose and the irritated expression. “Both, just in case.“ 

Sam sighs. “Anything else?” 

Dean takes a moment to consider their own needs. “Buy a couple cases, it’s not like we won’t use ‘em.” After Sam hangs up, Dean eyes Cas. “You need any help?” 

Cas grumbles slightly. “I keep inhaling more water than I drink. “ Dean stifles a chuckle, and then gently reaches to brace the injured wing. Castiel hisses painfully as Dean touches the wounded bone. 

“Sorry, sorry. Easy, Cas. Okay, I’ll try to steady it, if you can sit up. “ 

Castiel begins moving slowly, hissing testily as he works on sitting up while Dean supports the broken bones. “This is vastly disagreeable, Dean.” 

Dean carefully shifts his hand around to keep pressure off the break without damaging the wing more. “I know buddy, but you are just about up. Easy does it.” 

Castiel slouches under the weight of his wing, unable to pull the injured one up against his back. Dean carefully holds the feathered appendage in place. “Is this okay Cas?” Castiel nods, still pale with the effort. “Okay then, Cas, drink up. Sammy should be back soon. “ The angel tilts the bottle and begins drinking the water thirstily, and Dean blinks as he feels a rush of warmth through the soft feathers. “Okay what’s that?” 

“Grace.” 

Dean carefully touches the unwrapped feathers, gently running a fingertip over the delicate, glossy black spurs. One stands out, a little more rumpled than its neighbors, and he carefully straightens and realigns the pieces. They are warm and soft to the touch, but he knows they could be weapons if Castiel was feeling a little less bashed up. “Doing alright there Cas?” 

Castiel nods, draining the bottle of water and finally setting it down. “Better now; thank you, Dean.” 

“Sammy’s picking us up some bottled water and some bendy straws so we don’t have to keep flapping you about while you heal up. It can’t be good to be straining yourself. Hey--are the wings heavy? I mean, at the moment they feel kinda weighty. Are they pulling on your shoulder? Or do they like fold up like Archangel in X men, ‘cause that would be cool to see. “ 

Cas tilts his head with a bemused look. “They are currently pulling on my shoulder, Dean. Normally, they exist just beyond human perception. Now, however, they have been shifted to exist on this plane of reality, so they have weight. They just fold against my shoulder.“ Cas attempts to extend the uninjured wing carefully, but still knocks the first aid kit off the bed. 

Dean studies both wings. “They kinda look like they’ve been in a windstorm. “

"I landed rather hard, and so I have not been able to groom them for a while. Human forms are not normally flexible enough to preen and clean the feathers. I regret them being seen in such poor condition. " Cas pauses for a few more gulps of water. Dean supports the injured wing, examining the various debris lodged in the feathers and the rumpled condition of the wings, while Cas neatly refolds the uninjured wing folds up against his shoulder. The angel drains the bottle empty and makes a soft sound of contentment. "Thank you Dean." Castiel leans forward to rest and Dean carefully shifts forward to continue supporting the weight of the wounded appendage, studying the play of opalescent colors on the dark feathers. He refrains from commenting on the beauty of the feathers, knowing he is only able to see the wings of an Angel of the Lord up close because Cas has been so badly injured. Finally, the two of them manage to get Cas into a position where his is able to rest his back better under the wings’ weight. 

Sam gently knocks on the door, not wanting to startle Castiel into injuring himself further. Dean pulls open the door. The angel's eyes are closed and there is an electric energy feeling in the room’s still air. Sam looks at their patient/guest, asking, "How is he?" 

With a faintly puzzled look, Dean replies "He's kinda.. I dunno Yoga meditating. He's finished a bottle of water. I guess we should let him rest for as long as he can. " 

Sam nods, and begins putting water in the motel room's dingy fridge. "I bought more bandages and some pvc pipe in case he wants to try and splint his wing a bit more firmly, and some natural foods to see if that helps him." Dean eyes the bag peering inside. "Pie?” 

Sam scowls. "Of course I bought the damn pie. Two kinds, apple and pecan." 

Dean's face brightens. "Awesome Sammy." 

Dean shakes his head. "Cas thinks us seeing," the elder Winchester gestures to the splay of beautiful, unearthly feathers, "is a little disappointing." 

Sam pauses at that and looks back at his brother with a quizzical expression. "Uh... Why?" Then his expression changes to one more suspicious, and Dean bristles. 

"I didn't say anything thing like that about them, Sam. He just said he hasn't had a chance to groom them." 

"Oh! Well in that case, maybe we can help him out after he wakes up. He might feel better if he's cleaned up." 

Dean sighs. "You are such a girl." 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Real life kicked me in the head right after chapter one. And it was a nasty couple of months, then was the cavalcade of family birthdays and such. Now it is the holidays and I'm hoping to get caught up on posting. Thank you Freemage for being my wonderful beta and editor. And if someone could please let me know how to indent the paragraphs on the site that would be marvelous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up.

Castiel woke a few hours later to the soft snores of the exhausted Winchesters. Breathing almost perfectly in sync and a gentle snore, after many years of training to be quiet. It left a mark even as they rested. The angel opens his eye to confirm, the three alone in the drab hotel room, and a fresh water bottle in easy reach with a bendy straw attached. The righteous man had a knack for caring for those around him, even if he did have that gruff manner.

Gingerly, overly aware of the vessel's injuries he takes the bottle and thirstily begins drinking the water; feeling the soft pour of something pure into his grace, touching the damaged areas with a healing touch. He steels himself to see how the damaged appendage can, or cannot move, and he feels the feathers pass over an obstacle that begins protesting, snuffling and the an awakened Dean spitting out a loose feather. "Hey what?"

"I am sorry Dean. I did not mean to wake you. I was testing my damaged wing." Castiel turns his head to see Dean trying to sit up without damaging Cas.

"No problem man. Lemme just get out from under here and I'll give you a hand. " Dean begins carefully sliding out from under the wing long practice sneaking away from various tetchy scenes giving him an assist to not give the still healing wing grief. 

Castiel stays still as Dean carefully winds his way out from under the damaged wing. The Hunter moves like he was in a Vampire Nest, trying to keep from ruffling the feathers. He can see the soft shine as the Wing is healing. "Hey Cas, they are looking better." 

"The rest and water are helping. But I cannot yet shift them back out of sight with the, bandages? On them. They seem to be holding the bones and feathers straight."

Dean chuckles at that. "That is the purpose of first aid. Sam bought more water, and some vegetables for ya'. We weren't real sure what an injured angel might eat." 

The hunter indicates the bottle of water, and the small mini fridge. "D- do you want something Cas? I mean like food, if you don't like the rabbit food crap Sammy got I can run out and get you a burger. You liked those when Jimmy wanted burgers."

The angel considers for a few moments and then nods. "I feel a vague... discomfort in my stomach. It is not pain, but sort of a rumble. I do not think that I really want a burger. The time with Famine sort of made that feel rather, disturbing. " The angel looks faintly baffled at first as he considers if he is hungry, and looks to Dean, who is quickly schooling his face out of the amusement that he feels at the angel's uncertainty. 

"Well that is easy to fix. And yeah I can see where burgers could be off putting after that crap ton of food you ate then. Here let me give you a boost to sit up. Now if you can not smack me in the head I'd appreciate it Cas." 

The gravelly voice has a tint of humor in it. "I will do my best Dean." 

So not clear if he's aiming for me or not with that answer. Dean grumbles in his own mind, and then begins moving behind the angel and helping to support Castiel's back and wings as the angel works his way up. The hunter moves carefully and deliberately to not get a mouthful of feathers, or to further aggravate the angel as he shifts him against the headboard and then props him up with pillows. Castiel seems much better only hissing slightly at the soft pressure against his primaries and pinions as he leans back just a touch to ease the weight on his shoulders. Dean picks up some of the apples, and what the heck a carrot, after all that works on eyesight. Maybe it's good for bird like creatures too. One more cold bottle of water and back to Cas. 

The room is quiet except for the soft sleeping sounds of Sam, and the occasional "crunch" coming from Cas. Dean sits in the motel chair and leans back meaning to stay awake in case the angel needs some sort of help but soon his eyes drift shut and he joins his brother in the land of Nod. The angel quietly shifts and listens to the sleeping brothers finishing the food they were kind enough to provide and after a little more he begins meditating. His eyes closed and he helps his grace work on repairing the damage, using a little of the pure clean food to assist his vessel in the repairs. 

The night passes with the three resting more or less adequately (in Dean's Case) until morning.


	4. How to hide your angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disturbance in the night has consequences and the boys must stuff Castiel into the motel bathroom without damaging him and without giving away there is an angel in the bathroom.

Dean, Sam both groan as the pounding on the door reverberates in the room. "Hey buddies! Open up.. we want to know what the hell was going on in there I've got reports of a fight going on!" Dean jerks awake and then moves over to Castiel, the angel slumped slightly but the wings twitching occasionally. Sam nods and then leaps out of the bed and hurries to the Bathroom opening up that door.. and shuffling the curtain out of the way. Both brothers thinking in unison that has so often saved their asses. (If not always their friends. ) The angel opens his eyes and the wings try arching in alarm.. and Dean carefully grabs the injured one before it can damage itself further. 

"Bathroom Cas come on." The angel lurches up and trusts Dean to help the injured limb to the restroom as they hurry. Sam scuttling out of the way as he yells at the door. 

"Okay okay man hold your shirt. " 

Dean tries to hurry as they have a limited time the angel scooting into the shower and wedging his vessel into the furthest corner of the shower he can and moving his uninjured wing against the wall so Dean can support and lift the other and close the door. Grimacing Dean wonders what the hell Sam is going to say.

Sam dashes to the door and opens it a bit.. doing his best to give an impression of a slightly confused sleepy guest. "Yeah what is it?"

"I've got all these complaints from last night, what the hell is going on? Were you guys throwing some sort of party?" The short hostile little disco loving manager thrusts the papers in Sam's face. Sam pulls back slightly but keeps his weight leaning on the door. "What were you guys doing? Do I have a lot of breakage, if there are broken items You guys are paying for it. " 

Sam winces, thinking aw shit now what. "No sir, my brother he's feeling a little under the weather this morning. Yesterday the electricity in the room was being kinda crazy. But it wasn't anything too wild. I mean we watched some TV, and then conked out. You know.. road tripping You keep kinda crazy hours. " 

Cas and Dean look at each other, and Castiel concentrates.. making a slightly pained sound as he forces his grace to clean up the broken glass in the room, and Dean closes his eyes.. just in case. The Lights glow brilliantly in the room and flicker with effort. The angel in the shower slumps a little bit and dean reaches to catch him. "Gotcha Cas." He steadies him, Cas shaking with the effort to not make noise, and a few feathers drifting to the ground. "I gotcha."

At the door the Manager blinks as he watches the lights flickering glowing brilliantly and then dimly, Sam grumbling a little bit. "I think the room has some sorta short. It was making the TV act kinda crazy too. Although my brother he listens to Heavy Metal in the car, it may have damaged our hearing. " He gives the manager his I'm safe, sweet and innocent puppy smile. The Manager, a heavy set old coot of a man with a grizzled beard, reminds him a bit of Bobby, but no baseball cap, instead an old batter newsie cap. Sam is relieved that the glass is all back in place, and the TV turns on flickering with static.

The Old man eyes Sam, clearly not completely buying it. Then he glances at the lights and TV. "okay.. if you boys staying another night I'll switch you to a different room while we get this one fixed. Or half price if you wanna stay in this one. Just unplug the TV so no more gangster movies at 2 am. "

"Yes sir, thanks a lot. I'll let my brother know if he's survived our take out from last night." A sheepish sweet kid grin, and he closes the door. He winces slightly as he hears Dean yelp.. and a small thud from the bathroom. "Thank you Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to start updating, but I am finally able to do things again, and I had to catch up on work and other things before I could go back to the fun stuff. It's been a crazy few months.


	5. Chapter 5:  How is this my life?

Sam pulls open the door and quickly smothers the grin, but not the laugh completely. On the floor of the bathroom is a drippy Castiel and Dean, at least the wings were mostly protected by the shower curtain, so they were not a sodden mess. 

“I am so sorry Dean.” Castiel murmurs softly sounding exhausted. Dean grunts slightly still winded from over a hundred pounds of angel landing on him as he fell out of a shower. Dean nods and glances up giving his baby brother a dirty look. Sam blinks and then reaches down to help Cas. 

“I got ya Cas, just let me scoop you up so you don’t knee...” Cas trying to help produces a sharp grunt of unhappiness from Dean. “Nevermind.” Dean’s face is now red with constraining himself from yelling at the wounded angel, blood vessels clearly outlined as he controls the bellow of pain from his family jewels taking a heavenly knee cap. Castiel stops moving and allows the taller Winchester to carefully lift him off of Dean who takes a moment to cradle himself and take a few deep breaths. “Let's give him a moment Cas.” The angel nods, giving dean a concerned guilty look. 

~ How did this become my life?~ Dean wonders, the plan seemed a simple one.. wrap the wings in the shower curtain turn on the water and suffer some waterlogging while he waited out the manager. It wouldn’t take long and then they could let Cas rest. But … just a little angel mojo and it completely took out the Angel’s reserved strength. It saved them getting kicked out and saved Cas from exposure,but Dean had seen the pain coming when the bright blue glow had faded from Cas’s eyes. And then he slumped… Dean couldn’t make up for the wings that made Cas taller and he tried shifting but the tub wall had been in the way and down they went Dean knew he had to protect poor Cas.. so he did his best to take the brunt of the fall the tile floor was not the hardest or the most unforgiving surface he had ever landed on. However he would not like to repeat that experience, but Cas was safe and did not suffer any more injuries. 

And now as the throbbing from the accidental heavenly smiting of his boys was fading he felt bad that Cas was obviously guilty about it. Even though part of him was peeved Cas just couldn’t sit still. Just wait for someone to help him for once the dumb son of a bitch. Well, time to get up and reassure Cas he’s okay… it’s nothing that won’t heal. And it is NOT the first kneeing he has ever had. Cas was still wounded, the wounded family always gets more kid gloves. Hm, he wondered if an injured angel could be taught to enjoy pie. Pie and angels, Sammy safe. It could still be a good day.


	6. Feeding your Injured Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, and ruminations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But in the business, I'm in I have to soak up all the hours I can get, and my days off were sucked away by work, the usual housework, and preparing for the holidays. I do have the real chapter 6 on my computer, and I'm .. about somewhere between 1/4 to half way through writing it. The good news, today after work, I will be heading off to where I will have at least 4 hours to work on writing to get this puppy done. One of my friends has given me permission to finish her present a little after Christmas to get this done fo you. Thank you, My lovely friend. So hopefully The Real chapter six will be here for Christmas, belated yule, Hannukah, Maybe Kwanzaa and any winter Holiday I have forgotten. Okay, all I'm off to finish the dishes and get to work.
> 
> I've just finished a little writing and am posting, happy holidays to you all and I hope you enjoy!.

Embarrassed and still a little unsteady Castiel chafes against the needed assistance of the younger taller Winchester. “I should apologize to Dean.” Sam keeps a steady hand on Castiel, occasionally looking behind him as he lets Cas pick his perch. The angel moves towards Dean’s bed to sit on. Sam shifts about and then carefully arranged a little support for the injured wing, and the angel's back. Using their duffels and pillows to prop the weary angel up. Carefully he helps Cas to lean against the pillows and then he offers Cas a bottle of water. 

“Give him a few moments Cas. He knows you did not mean to uh, injure anything. You were trying to help. He is not going to blame you for that. You know he made sure he’d take the brunt of the fall. Dude, you're his best friend. You are part of the family. Just take it easy and rest. That’s how you can help Dean. Okay?” Sam gently pats Cas’s shoulder. Cas nods as the door opened and Dean enters, his color still a little high. The Elder Winchester’s gait is a little uneven as he takes it easy. 

“So… that’s why you staggered. “ Dean studies the cleaned up room. “Cas, man you can’t waste your mojo on the small stuff. “ Cas frowns a bit, and Sam shifts his weight and looks up at Dean. 

“Well, it is actually good that he did Dean. The manager was getting good and wound up to kick us out of the motel. “ Dean tilts his head, considering that. Sam gently pats Cas’s shoulder trying to avoid anything that looks pained. Cas looks up, the frown startled off his expression, and then Dean nods. 

“Good point then Cas. Getting kicked out would be hard to hide your wings and move you without more injury. But man, let’s keep the mojo use down. You need time to heal and then recharge okay. Remember the honeymoon suite.” 

Cas tilts his head. “The manager thought I was dead. I was very annoyed he insisted on shaking me while I was trying to sleep. Apparently, I had run over the room’s paid for habitation time.“ The two hunters quickly smother a laugh at that notion. They could almost see the scene in their minds and Cas perhaps wouldn’t appreciate their laughter at his predicament. 

Dean goes towards the little kitchenette. “Are you hungry Cas?” Cas frowns uncertain, he thinks he might be. A slight hollow ache in his middle. The angel nods, a little uncertainly watching the two hunters as they set about the tiny kitchenette and begin making brunch. Sam slathering a little mayo on some bread as Dean begins slicing some tomato. The elder brother pulling off lettuce leaves. Sam hesitates, about to open a package of ham then thinks better of it and grabs the corned beef and begins slathering some on for the angel. It might not be anything to worry about, but maybe they should not feed him anything that the old testament considered inappropriate. “Get one of the cold bottles of water Sammy.” The taller Winchester nods as Dean begins fixing up a bowl of tomato and rice soup. Easy on the tummy and not too hard on a probably empty human stomach. 

They maneuver the tablet close to Cas, lifting tandem so they can safely scoot it closer so the Angel can eat comfortably. Cas cautiously nibbles on the sandwich uncertain that he really wants food, but his drained Grace needs energy from somewhere. The boys pull up their chairs and watch a little anxiously, Dean half ready to grab the trash can if it doesn’t agree with their injured friend Blue eyes widen in surprise, he can taste the molecules, but, he can taste the simple human touch to the food. Encouraging him to take another heartfelt bite. Another moment and Cas is quickly devouring his sandwich. Dean grins at Sam and tips his beer bottle to him. Mission accomplished. Angel likes his food. 

Sam quickly begins eating his salad, and chuckles when he sees Cas eyeing his food too. Dean frowns, then he shifts over half his sandwich to the angel. “Here, you probably need some protein to build up your feathers Cas. “ The angel nods and quickly takes the food and begin tucking it away, looking happy and peaceful. His eyes begin to glow and shine blue with the contentment he feels. Basking in the camaraderie and care of the human’s he’s grown attached to. Sam tilts his head, curious at the shine of Cas’s eyes, and then looks at Dean who shrugs slightly. Best not to mention anything. It might stress out Cas, and the last thing they need is for him to start nervously pulling his feathers like a panicked parrot. 

“So Sammy, what’s on the agenda?” Dean grins at his brother, hoping they have a few days that they can run a few pool hustles gather up some extra cash. Maybe if they can smuggle Cas out of the hotel they can head out to a deserted cabin and let the angel really relax and heal. 

Sam chews his salad thoughtfully. “Nothing much, Bobby mentioned there is a tech guy in the area, that can do updates and some debugging for hunters in exchange for some errands, or food. Apparently, he’s unable to drive.” 

“Headcase unable to drive, or what Sammy?” Dean doesn’t want to get Cas too close to anyone who might try to pop him in front of reporters in his current condition. Sam pulls out his phone and scans. “Bobby didn’t say. Only that to make sure if you head his way, make sure we aren’t followed by anything. The guy isn’t a hunter, just hunter .. friendly. “

Cas happily chews on the sandwich, enjoying the flavors just melting on his tongue. He must be rather drained if the food has such flavor. He can feel his remaining grace taking the energy and adjusting. Using the molecules to repair the damages to his wings and feather. Oh, there is now itching. The bandages keep him from reaching out and scratching to sooth the itching buds that soon will be unfurling into new flight feathers. The Winchesters seem to be debating about visiting someone to deal with their human devices. It is a shame that he currently is a burden on them. His shoulders slump slightly. He is currently no help to Dean. If Dean was injured on a hunt, Cas isn’t sure he has the ability to heal him. The angel begins looking a bit more depressed, and anxious, giving Dean worried looks. He has to get well more quickly how can he get the energy?

Dean has been his friend for so long. It has been, turbulent knowing the elder Winchester. Dean is so full of emotions like the stormy seas, rolling and churning with ceaseless power. Filled with angst, and self-loathing, he doesn’t see himself as the righteous man. He is devoted to his family and friends, even to the point of sacrificing himself to help others Both Winchesters are but, Dean. He has a more profound bond to Dean. It’s Dean’s soul that he hears most clearly. When the human is upset, worried, or angry. He could hear Dean’s prayer no matter where in creation he is. He can hear Sam quite often, but, the pull isn’t as urgent. There is some sort of sensation when he hears Dean’s rather blunt and ill-phrased prayers. He once almost laughed when he heard Dean addressing him as “Cas who art probably trying to figure out pizza man porn.” He still wasn’t sure why that strange human urge to laugh bubbled up and escaped his control Balthazar had given him a most puzzled if amused look. 

He must get well quickly. He must protect these two humans. If anything happened to Sam, it could break the brilliant soul of Dean Winchester. That would be a tremendous loss to Heaven. No, nothing must happen to the two humans that embody the free, chaotic will of humanity. He will let them help him regain his strength and grace, so he can more quickly return to the role of helper, and heavenly guardian. It is the least he can do, for the human that accepted him as one of his own family. A little glance up at the ceiling, in the tradition of the humans, he sends off a prayer, just in case his father might be idly listening. Thank you, Father, for sending me friends. 


	7. Working on Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've written on this. But a while back I had one computer meltdown. It took out my only copy of chapter seven, but a friend had briefly managed to rescue it before the computer crashed and burned. At that point, I had lost heart in writing my little fic. I didn't care for the deus ex machina of a season-ending and I had to wander far away from the series for a while. But with some encouragement of friends, and the hope that some of my notes have been salvaged from the computer debris I've started trying to put the chapter back together.

I know it's been a while since I've written on this. But a while back I had one computer meltdown. It took out my only copy of chapter seven, but a friend had briefly managed to rescue it before the computer crashed and burned. At that point, I had lost heart in writing my little fic. I didn't care for the deus ex machina of a season-ending and I had to wander far away from the series for a while. But with some encouragement of friends, and the hope that some of my notes have been salvaged from the computer debris I've started trying to put the chapter back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first "chapter" fiction. It was going to be a short one, and then all of a sudden I realized it was starting to get away from me. So I decided to start working on it in installments. I have no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. And it's my first little Destiel fluff. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
